


【帶卡】菸與薄荷糖

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform, 帶卡
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 點梗：想看现代同寝舍大学生，隐形双箭头互相届不到却又默默关注对方。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 14





	【帶卡】菸與薄荷糖

**01.**

旗木卡卡西回到宿舍時，只有猿飛阿斯瑪一個人在。

這倒是件難得事。卡卡西將晚餐擱在桌上，微微仰起下顎，捏住圍巾尾端一抽取下，總算擺脫脖頸的束縛，他吐了口濁氣。他指的當然不是邁特凱──凱總有用不完的精力，每天活力四射地奔走著。

他掃了一眼那人的位置，原本該在那兒的隨身包消失了，只留下一串鑰匙。卡卡西搖搖頭，那傢伙還是老樣子，出去總忘了帶鑰匙，等會兒肯定又來一通電話叫他下樓領他進宿舍。

卡卡西問：「帶土呢？他叫我買了紅豆湯，冷了就不好喝了。」

「剛才接到電話出去了。」阿斯瑪隨口回應，通訊軟體那端的人不曉得傳了什麼，逗得他直拍大腿，略帶傻氣的笑靨讓卡卡西立刻猜到對邊的人是誰了。笑聲戛然而止，阿斯瑪眨眨眼，又說：「我看你等會兒直接把紅豆湯冰起來比較實際，他今晚應該不會太快回來吧。」

阿斯瑪話裡滿是曖昧，還帶有吾家有子初長成的感慨。雖說平常他總自嘲自己和帶土走一塊不知情的人還以為他是帶土的老父親，也不至於入戲到這個程度吧？卡卡西百思不解，問道：「什麼意思？」

「……你果然不怎麼上論壇啊。」

「下午被系辦抓去當免費勞工了，我忙到剛才，連晚餐都還沒吃呢，哪有空看。」

話是這麼說，但卡卡西平常也確實不上論壇，或者說他根本沒必要上。宇智波帶土可是論壇的忠實用戶，有什麼情報會第一時間分享給他，活像個行走的八卦電台。

阿斯瑪點點頭，他打開論壇，點下那個前端掛有象徵熱帖的火焰的帖子，將螢幕轉給卡卡西看。

螢幕上頭就寫著：〈我失戀了，誰能告訴我剛才學生餐廳被我女神告白的人是誰？〉

「帶土交女朋友了。」

首樓附上話題主角的照片，那張朝夕相處，他閉著眼也能描繪出每個稜角的臉，不是宇智波帶土又是誰？

阿斯瑪隨手拋出震撼彈，便瀟灑走進浴室洗澡了，徒留卡卡西捧著手機，不知該做何感想。

他發了好一會兒的呆，胃部的隱隱作痛才令他想起自己尚未用晚餐的事實。他拆開便當，機械式地將飯菜送進口中。

與小夥伴兀自脫單棄他而去無關。畢竟要說最理解帶土魅力的人，他肯定是箇中翹楚……畢竟他們認識這麼多年了。

卡卡西執著筷子，有一下沒一下地扒著飯，入口的明明是他最喜歡的味噌茄子，品出的卻是無止盡的苦澀。

平平都是喜歡，怎麼差距就怎麼大呢？卡卡西覺得彷彿有一隻手緊掐他的心臟，喉道急速收縮。儘管他早就做好終會有這麼一日的心理準備，真正面對時彷彿吞下一千根針，在血管恣意流竄，那樣鑽心刺骨的疼痛仍然叫他喘不過氣。

喀嚓。

凱回來了嗎？房門被推開的聲響重新喚回卡卡西的理智。他知道不該叫他們看見他這副窩囊樣，可他控制不了。

有人喊了他的名字，緊接著某樣物品摔在地面，腳步聲愈發清晰，隨後有人擁住他，一只大掌按住他的手，說：「跟著我的聲音，慢慢呼吸。」

他在耳邊口齒清晰地數著數，隨著一二三有節奏地拍背，熟悉的嗓音讓卡卡西下意識照辦，直至呼吸平復，視野完全明朗，他扭過頭，嘴唇不經意擦過宇智波帶土的側頰。

「抱歉。」

相較卡卡西的慌亂，帶土什麼反應都沒有。確認卡卡西平靜後，他便向後退去，環繞的熱度驟然消散，讓卡卡西不免感到失落。

卡卡西小聲問：「你怎麼回來了？」

「我不能回來嗎？」

「你不是沒帶鑰匙嗎？」帶土眉一挑，卡卡西又趕忙補充，「是阿斯瑪說你今晚大概不會這麼早回來的，說你交了女──呃，說你有約會。」

卡卡西琢磨半晌，到底說不出那個「女朋友」。

「我回來的時候恰好在門口碰上疾風，跟著他進來的。」帶土彎腰撈起匆忙間扔在地板的背包掛在架上，「你不是晚上被找去當免費勞工了？」

「論壇寫著呢。」

「只是她說有東西給我而已。」帶土沒有否認，讓卡卡西雙眸暗了暗。他從卡卡西的便當袋裡找出屬於自己的紅豆湯，打開蓋子直接喝了一口，被燙得直吐舌，「我還得回來喝你給我買的紅豆湯呢……嗯，真好喝。」

他喝了幾口，才想起卡卡西方才的問話，又說：「還有，她不是我的女朋友，至少現在不是。」

「現在不是？」

「她雖然說喜歡我，但我和她說了我不了解她口中的喜歡是什麼。於是她又說讓我給她機會，和她接觸三天試試看，我同意了。」

這種試用期確實很符合帶土的性格。卡卡西想。不適合便各自散開，當然對彼此都好，卻不考慮難不難受，既理想又現實。

「你剛才怎麼回事？」

來了。面對帶土的疑問，卡卡西嚥了嚥唾液，儘可能若無其事道：「沒什麼。」

「沒什麼事能把你搞成這樣？」

他偏頭避開帶土的視線，深怕再看上幾秒就全招了。

帶土仍然狐疑地打量著卡卡西。他自宇智波血脈良好繼承的不只是長相，尚有那股執拗，偏激的像個容不得歪斜的強迫症患者。氣氛短暫的僵持後，他搖搖頭，不再逼問，「算了。」

卡卡西總算鬆了口氣。

抱歉了，帶土。他想。只有這件事是怎麼樣都不能說的。

為免帶土回心轉意，卡卡西果斷轉移話題，「你的糖應該吃得差不多了？」

帶土的注意力全放在紅豆湯上，只是草草嗯了聲，隨手摸出菸盒拋給卡卡西。他打開一瞧，早上剛剛補滿的盒子，現在已寥寥無幾。

卡卡西拉開抽屜，取出一大包糖，重新將盒子填滿。

餘光偷瞄正一粒一粒擺放糖果的人，纖長骨感的手指被半透明的綠色硬糖一襯更是白得驚人。換作是自己絕對抓起一大把往裡頭放，帶土由衷感嘆處女座的細緻是他這種粗人學不來的。他三兩下解決紅豆湯，阿斯瑪也正好從浴室出來，見了帶土也顧不上髮梢滴落的水珠，啪噠打在卡卡西昨晚才擦過的地板叫他黑了臉，顧不得卡卡西喊著讓他等等把地板再擦一遍，驚呼道，「你怎麼回來了？」

「你們一個兩個到底都在想什麼啊？」

帶土沒好氣白了阿斯瑪一眼，後者摸摸鼻子，說：「交了女朋友不該出去走走嗎？旁邊可就是密會勝地呢，燈光美氣氛佳，憑你那張臉要釣上床也不難。」

「……你真是滿腦子的黃色廢料。」

一旁卡卡西頗為認同地點頭。方才阿斯瑪提起這件事時，他光顧著難受沒即時吐槽。帶土這種極度注重儀式感的人，談起感情必須得講究循序漸進，怎麼可能第一天就帶對象上賓館？

帶土瞇起眼，「我似乎應該讓琳警告一下紅？」

「別！大爺你冷靜點！」談到寶貝女友，饒是阿斯瑪也不得不舉起雙手，不顧尊嚴地求饒，「我們才剛剛和好，你千萬手下留情啊。」

見帶土不以為然，阿斯瑪深知帶土潛藏於平和外表下瘋狂，做出什麼事都不覺奇異，趕忙向卡卡西求援，「你也阻止他啊！」

「我能怎麼辦？」得益於阿斯瑪的八卦，害他差點事蹟敗露，卡卡西肩一聳，直道：「你知道的，帶土一向不是個會乖乖聽話的人。」

帶土接收到來自卡卡西的信號，配合地掏出手機，一晃一晃的，阿斯瑪是一刻也不敢挪開視線。卡卡西的見死不救叫阿斯瑪心灰意冷，他垮下肩，心一狠便說：「明天晚餐請你們吃那間新開的日式料理！」

帶土立刻收起手機，一鞠躬，「那就先謝謝啦。」

此時房門再次被打開，凱手裡正抓著一條毛巾擦拭汗水，「謝什麼？」

「阿斯瑪說要請客呢。」

「哦哦哦！阿斯瑪！真是青春啊！」

雖然凱仍然沒搞清前因後果，卻不妨礙他開心。

「……閉嘴吧你們。」

對此，阿斯瑪氣得咬牙切齒。

**02.**

「學長。」

帶土抵達約會地點時，女孩已經等在那裡了。她一手舉著傘，另一手沒帶手套正在滑手機，今年冬天沒那麼冷也只是相對而言，冰冷的空氣叫女孩不時縮手。

見到他時趕忙將手機往包內一塞，起身迎接。隨著她的動作，一陣香氣晃過鼻尖，帶土的嗅覺向來靈敏，淡淡氣味也令他差點失態地打噴嚏。

女孩顯然比平時更精心打扮。他揉揉鼻子，表情不動聲色，「抱歉，讓妳久等了。」

「我們約定的時間還沒到。」她搖搖頭，又說：「我也知道學長平時遲到的習慣，今天還提早了呢，謝謝你。」

羞赧的紅飛上側頰，「女孩子的害羞」這種高居男性審美排行前幾名的模樣展現在帶土面前，他卻無暇欣賞，只感到一陣說不出的尷尬和煩躁。

她明顯是誤會了。帶土目光飄忽，硬著頭皮地應下女孩的說詞。並不是他有意這麼做，而是有人比他更重視這次約會。

昨晚聽說隔日和她有約後，卡卡西一大清早便掀了他的棉被，殘酷無情地拒絕他假日再睡五分鐘的要求，要他趕緊起床準備，美其名曰第一次約會總得給人一點好印象。

有需要這樣嗎？

帶土本想這麼回應。但見到卡卡西飛揚的眉，便默默地翻身下床洗漱，邊換著卡卡西給搭配好的衣服，邊聽著卡卡西喋喋不休，什麼「正餐得好好吃，別帶人家去吃甜點」或是「對女孩子要體貼一點，說話前過過腦袋，別太任性」諸如此類的叮囑。

可是有意交往的話，不得坦承一下自己的喜好嗎？

畢竟作為一個忠實的甜黨，甜點可是他畢生的追求。然而他深知這話一說出口，卡卡西肯定得多唸叨他幾句。帶土強行嚥下嘴裡的吐槽，一一應下卡卡西的話，像個乖巧懂事的學生。

直到時間差不多了，卡卡西才停下交代，最後補充道：對了，不管想說什麼都等到今天結束再說。

隨即沒等帶土回應，便把人從宿舍趕了出來。

現在想想，到底是誰和人有約啊？帶土一方面無語凝噎，一方面對卡卡西更是掐死他的心都有了。

他現在是體認到何謂一步錯，步步錯了。耳邊女孩試圖活躍氣氛滔滔不絕，帶土卻只是沉默不語，久而久之女孩的笑容也顯得有些勉強。

換作以前那個樂觀天真的宇智波帶土，或許不會讓女孩如此難堪吧。帶土想。若說旗木卡卡西是他命裡的剋星，那麼宇智波斑就是他的災厄。儘管帶土早就聽聞斑古怪的性情，離開前也做足了心理準備，現實卻永遠比想像來得精彩，不過短短兩年就把他整成現在這副模樣。

他剛剛回來的時候可是嚇壞了卡卡西和琳。那時他們天天緊跟著他，深怕哪一天腦子沒轉過彎就去當個報社青年。起先帶土還想，至於做到這種程度嗎？但深思熟慮過後，他也不得不贊同他們的意見──要知道，宇智波便是瘋狂的代名詞。

煩惱和牙疼一樣，都不至於要命，但胸口有把火在燒的感覺令人焦慮難耐，帶土不自覺摸摸右邊口袋，卻只拍到一片空氣。

沒有，裡頭什麼都沒有。他攢緊雙拳，視線游移，連帶臉色也蒼白幾分。

「學長？」女孩怯生生道，「你還好嗎？臉色很難看。」

帶土奮力勾起唇角，扯出一個扭曲的笑容，「……我沒事。」

他記得附近有一間便利商店，過了這個路口，大約五百公尺處。帶土想。只要一根，他就抽一根，然後就會把整包丟進垃圾桶，絕對不會有問題，也不會被發現。

然而腦子裡赫然響起卡卡西的聲音。

帶土，我跟你說喔，抽菸會增加罹癌率，免疫力下降，肺病、心血管疾病之類的成堆來，甚至是中風──你不想落到出門還得靠人推著或支撐這種下場吧？

還會滿口黃牙跟早死。卡卡西這番帶有威嚇意味的言詞，施展在帶土身上卻叫他連眉也沒挑一個，他輕彈菸灰，重新叼回嘴上，白煙裊裊朦朧那雙幽深的黑眸，他彎起唇角，慢悠悠道：對後果瞭若指掌，還是執意而為，這才叫做成癮。

帶土也習得宇智波的牛脾氣，想當然爾，卡卡西早明白要說動他並不是件簡單的事情。卡卡西假意咳了兩聲，帶土瞪了過去，卻敗在那雙氤氳的眸。明知卡卡西是故意的，帶土卻忽覺嘴裡的菸了無生趣。

他們四目相對，幾秒鐘後帶土無聲嘆息，敗者夾著菸憤而往玻璃缸裡戳去。他們分開兩年，期間尼古丁是他唯一的救贖，出門能忘了帶任何一樣東西，唯有香菸這樣「常備藥」不會忘。

卡卡西仍在勸道：二手菸也有害別人健康啊，帶土。

行了，你直接告訴我你想怎樣？

帶土沒好氣回應，煩躁地搔抓髮絲，把一頭黑髮整得跟雞窩似的，架不住他長得好看，凌亂碎髮無端給人增添一股瀟灑。

我也知道我勸不動你。卡卡西這麼說，帶土聽著卻只是翻白眼。卡卡西恍若未見，笑吟吟道：所以我陪你吧，你抽一根我就抽一根，如何？

帶土為這番不要命的發言驚呆了，好一會兒才回神，掌心拍上桌面，玻璃桌發出一聲哀鳴，他說：你剛剛才給我唸了一長串抽菸的弊端！你、你想早死嗎？總之我不准！

卡卡西只是看著他，笑得溫和可人，卻較帶土的臉色愈發難看。這傢伙是認真的，沒有人比他更了解卡卡西骨子裡不比他好到哪兒去的執拗。

帶土說：你贏了。

他低垂腦袋，把菸盒拋給卡卡西，失了魂一般頹喪倒在沙發裡。這張帶土精挑細選的上等品，現在卻是渾身上下都不舒坦。

卡卡西說：張嘴。

帶土反射性遵從指令，含住卡卡西送進嘴裡的硬塊，清涼的薄荷香氣直衝腦門，那點些許的甜味對一個嗜糖如命的人來說根本不夠看。他含著糖，口齒不清對卡卡西說：不夠甜。

忍忍吧。卡卡西邊說，邊把菸盒還給他，帶土打開一瞧，裡面的白色菸枝早已不見蹤影，全換成了綠色硬糖。我知道戒菸很難受，想抽的時候就吃糖吧。你又不喜歡不甜的糖，但為了你的健康著想，我選了沒那麼甜的薄荷糖。

他看向卡卡西，後者笑得雙眼瞇成月牙，說：加油喔。

那時的帶土突然覺得嘴裡的薄荷糖甜得膩人。

冷靜下來，宇智波帶土！他一抹額際，已是冷汗涔涔，指甲在掌心印下深刻的記號，小臂亦是青筋猙獰。他不斷地深呼吸，試圖驅散胸腔那股燃燒的火焰。不能抽，你答應過卡卡西的，都堅持這麼久了，現在抽就前功盡棄了。

「要來點糖嗎？」女孩掌心朝上，手裡放著一塊牛奶糖，她又說：「我難受的時候喜歡吃點甜食。」

「……謝謝。」

帶土拆開包裝，三兩下塞進嘴裡。糖果特有的甜膩在口腔內漫開，再沒有什麼比糖分更能安撫一個甜黨了。

然而他卻感覺這塊牛奶糖，不比卡卡西給他的薄荷糖來得美味。

**03.**

「卡卡西，猜猜我是誰。」

一雙溫熱的手自背後環繞，輕輕覆在眼上，視野一片黑暗連帶餐廳的吵雜聲彷彿裝上擴音器似的明朗，鼻尖也嗅得些許消毒水的氣味。

卡卡西放下叉子，勾起唇角，故意不回答來者的問題，只道：「妳來啦。」

琳鬆開手，坐到對邊去。她俏皮地衝他眨眨眼，問：「怎麼樣？我學得像不像？」

卡卡西把另一個餐盤推給琳，並由衷感慨，「特別像。」

不只是咬字、音節和重音的擺放，她還刻意壓低嗓音。若非受限於聲調高低，卡卡西或許會真的相信來者是宇智波帶土。

琳小聲道謝，拉開紙袋咬了一口吐司。這間店最有名的即是它的招牌吐司，配料單純，但新鮮生菜發出清脆的斷裂聲響，番茄汁水淋漓，爽口的醬料更是一絕。再配上一口黑咖啡，這才完全喚醒昏沉的腦袋。

「帶土他……」話未說盡，她支支吾吾，最後全化作無奈和擔憂，望向對邊的卡卡西，「你沒事吧？」

她顯然也聽說了昨晚的事情，比起帶土的部分，琳更擔心卡卡西一些。

「我能有什麼事？」

卡卡西的反問叫琳更憂愁了。她太了解旗木卡卡西這個人，外表看著不好親近，卻是一個溫柔到骨子裡的男人，和那位不在場的黑髮宇智波恰恰相反。

他對帶土和她格外重視，對其他人一視同仁，然而他卻毫不在乎他自己，一度被帶土譏諷為偉大的犧牲癖患者，結果本人還微笑附和，表示自己甘之如飴。

帶土那時彷彿便秘的表情，琳仍然記憶猶新。

他們不是沒有嘗試改變，但卡卡西太聰明，又太有自知之明，心理方面也十分強悍……這種人，根本就無從下手。

迂迴行事顯然會白做工，於是琳決定直接一些，「你不是喜歡帶土嗎？」

她的目光意有所指地駐留於卡卡西的下半臉，他們都清楚那兒原本應該有副口罩遮擋，現下卻是空無一物。

某天聚餐時，女生們聊及卡卡西的臉。單從上半臉和氣質判斷，所有人都相信口罩下的容顏應當十分出色，偶爾有見識過卡卡西真面目的人對此更是贊同不已，愈發勾起人的好奇心。然而卡卡西的破綻實在難找，她們轉而詢問看起來較好說話，又和他認識多年且同寢室的帶土，後者雖然含糊帶過，卻提了一句自己挺喜歡卡卡西的長相。

於是自那天起，卡卡西便把口罩取下了。

帶土並無任何逼迫之意，但會因為這番無心之語改變自己長年來的習慣，他不自在地撓著下顎，只能無奈承認自己彷彿中了名為宇智波帶土的愛情魔咒。

「喜歡啊。」

卡卡西頷首，面上無流露任何一絲羞赧，神態自然得反而叫琳感覺挫敗，「你倒是誠實。」

「這不是什麼需要否認的事吧。」

琳存疑地打量卡卡西，後者鎮定地端起茶杯啜飲，那副壓根不受影響的淡然，令琳舉雙手投降。

可她不甘就此結束，說：「他今天沒跟來八成就是去約會了吧……你就不擔心他答應那個學妹？」

「昨天晚上我的確為此難過了一會兒。」在琳面前，卡卡西勇於承認自己的不爭氣，反正更糟糕的情況她也看得多了。果不其然見到琳得意的挑眉，臉上寫著「你看吧」三個字。他又說：「但這次的話恐怕不太可能。」

卡卡西把早晨的一切經過轉述給琳，她聽完後也認同了卡卡西。帶土雖然神經有點大條，邏輯思維又十分跳躍，但當他真正意識到自己的感情時絕不會如此被動。

「雖然很對不起學妹，但我是支持你的。」琳把附贈的牛奶全倒進咖啡裡，裡頭登時黑白分明。她攪散牛奶，直至液體變成漂亮的琥珀色，隨口問：「你真的打算就這樣了？我說了很多次，說得都厭了……卡卡西，他也喜歡你。」

「他雖然喜歡過我，不代表他只喜歡異性。或者說他或許根本沒想過自己喜歡同性的可能性，畢竟帶土他──嗯，有點直男癌。」琳婉轉表達對小夥伴的嫌棄，據她對他的理解，他是那種會在心裡想這女孩香水有點刺鼻，而不會考慮女孩這麼做用意的人。她呷了口咖啡，滿足地瞇起眼，又道：「再說，你也知道成癮是怎麼一回事，而我又為什麼讓你來開口讓他戒菸。」

琳曾經這麼告訴他：戒癮初期，患者的情緒會不穩定，此時最需要耐心陪伴。

他們都清楚宇智波帶土其實不是那麼聽話的人。他更像是一隻野獸，只是主動把韁繩放到卡卡西和琳手裡，在自己選擇的人面前收斂深植基因的桀驁不馴。

所以不是由琳來，便是由他來。而琳認為，帶土雖然不會忤逆她，但在他心目中或許更信任卡卡西一些。琳也承認其中存在私情，作為旁觀者，她實在是受夠這兩個幼稚鬼了。

她希望藉此機會，好好敲打他們一番。

卡卡西沉默半晌，訥訥道：「或許是吧。」

他垂眼，又聽琳忿忿不平道：「你既然明白就試試看呀！」

「……可我賭不起。」卡卡西嘆息，他無比坦承自己沒出息，落魄地重述一回：「琳，我賭不起。」

換作任何一個人，他喜歡都樂意爭取一下，然而旗木卡卡西在宇智波帶土面前永遠是個膽小鬼。

兩年前，他剛剛體認到自己喜歡帶土時一度難以接受。不是不接受自己喜歡同性，而是自己竟然會被帶土搞得春心萌動。

卡卡西難以置信。那可是宇智波帶土，自認識起被他喊了這麼多年的吊車尾──儘管後來帶土找到屬於自己的方法而大有長進──他不該是鄙夷他嗎？怎麼可能會因為他首次品味到心動的滋味？

那一會兒，卡卡西成天就在「喜歡上宇智波帶土」和「為什麼是這傢伙」之間徘徊，對上帶土談吐更是愈發刻薄，爭吵的頻率提高不少。雖說帶土的脾氣相較過去沉穩不少，也不免被卡卡西挑起情緒。

按琳所言：你們兩個在外頭表現再怎麼可圈可點，在彼此面前卻永遠像個長不大的小鬼。

帶土不告而別的前一天，他們又吵架了。卡卡西已經不記得他們為何爭執，現在想來過往爭執的內容也說不上有營養，但帶土氣呼呼離開前，大聲表示再也不想見到他了。

那時他也在氣頭上，不客氣回應：那正好！

他們用這兩句話結尾的爭吵不在少數。但帶土的脾氣一向來得快去得快，要不了多久便會自動湊過來和好，他只需要那時候在「勉強接受」吊車尾的示好就行了。

直到兩天過去了，他仍然等不到帶土，一問之下才從別人口中得知帶土離開火之國的消息。

他的天，就這麼塌了。

他以為自己再也見不到宇智波帶土了。卡卡西想。他甚至無法斥責帶土殘忍，他本就沒有錯，所以也沒有義務接受他的無理取鬧。

所以當他再次見到宇智波帶土時，卡卡西便下定決心，只要能守著他就好，不必讓自己的喜歡成為他的負擔。

琳看著這樣子的卡卡西也不禁感慨：愛情使人盲目。一個對自己相當了解，該驕傲時絕不退縮的男人，居然也有這麼舉足不定的一天。

她瞥向腕上的手錶，驚覺時間差不多了。

「我該走了。」她飲下最後一口咖啡，抽了張紙巾拭去唇邊的牛奶漬，取出小鏡子和口紅補妝，最後啪地闔上鏡蓋，紅脣微揚，明媚動人，柔聲鼓勵道：「卡卡西，試著為自己勇敢一次吧。」

說罷，也不等卡卡西回應便離開了。

這兩天是怎麼回事？卡卡西茫然地盯著桌面，片刻後捧著茶杯一口飲盡。現在的人都習慣拋了炸彈就跑嗎？阿斯瑪是，琳也是。

距離他的打工還有時間，卡卡西回到宿舍拿了包，赫然發現躺在帶土書桌眼熟的白色盒子。他打開一瞧，裡頭果然是他親手放進去的薄荷糖。

那傢伙連這麼重要的東西都能忘。卡卡西不禁浮額嘆息，順帶又放了幾顆到口袋裡。照往例，他若在寢室，應當會在帶土出門前讓他檢查一遍，早上還是他親自趕他出去竟然沒這麼做，深刻體認到自己早晨其實不如想像中鎮定的事實。

卡卡西拆了一顆放進嘴裡，淡雅的甜味剎那間滿布口腔，薄荷的清香撲鼻而來。他決定勸說帶土戒菸後，琳讓他給帶土找替代品，卡卡西深思熟慮才選定糖。

他深知帶土不喜歡不甜的糖，但太甜吃多了又有礙健康。為此，他品嘗過無數種糖。某些糖之甜膩，對一個不喜歡甜食的人來說堪稱酷刑，多方嘗試後他才選定目標。

於此同時，腿側感覺輕微震動，他取出手機一瞧，來訊息的人正好是菸盒的主人。

Obito：我的菸盒忘在宿舍了，我想吃糖（大哭

時機找得可真準。卡卡西一哂，邊走向打工的咖啡館，隨手回覆。

Kakashi：乖，你先隨便買點糖應急吧（摸頭

為自己勇敢一次、嗎？

卡卡西看著螢幕左上角的名字，抿了抿唇。隨後將手機調成靜音模式，放回包內一同放進置物櫃。

口腔的薄荷糖早已消失無蹤，只殘存些許涼意。

**04.**

Obito：剛剛吃了學妹給的牛奶糖。

Obito：沒有你買的好吃。

帶土盯著螢幕，始終沒在訊息框旁看見「已讀」兩個字。他又等了一會兒仍然等不來，目光飄向右上角的時鐘，已經到了卡卡西的打工時間，而那人除非緊急電話，絕不會在工作中使用手機。

女孩正在服裝店裡逛得心花怒放。她原本沒打算進去，是帶土見她對著櫥窗裡漂亮的裙子挪不開視線，他才讓她進去，自己才有時間龜縮在外頭的椅子上給卡卡西發訊息。

該否認這是約會，還是該哭訴卡卡西不給他安慰，原本帶土一時間拿不定主意，但現在沒了觀眾，也就沒有表演的興致了。

卡卡西這個大垃圾。他悻悻然按掉螢幕，收回口袋，憤而又摸了一塊糖扔進嘴裡。方才女孩把包裡的糖全塞給他了，讓他難受就吃糖，現在感覺生存在虛假的世界感到無比痛苦的帶土決定不顧卡卡西要他別吃太多甜食的叮囑，理所當然地吃起糖來。

宇智波帶土想，他會落到如今地步，全都是旗木卡卡西的錯。

他、卡卡西以及琳，三人是從幼稚園開始的交情，國小、國中、高中即便不一定同一個班級，卻也在觸手可及的範疇。期間曾有過混亂的感情線，他初心萌動的時候喜歡琳，琳喜歡卡卡西，國中時期嘗試過告白，但最後皆被正主一舉剪斷，所以他和琳、琳和卡卡西現在就只是單純的摯友關係。

兩年前，甫一開學的帶土受族長的指示，短暫離開火之國，直到大三開學才被允許回來。自他接獲消息到離開，時間之緊湊，讓他只來得及通知一個人，可想而知當時斑有意不讓他知會任何人。

他原本也想過告知卡卡西。但前一天他又和卡卡西吵架了，正在賭氣中，就只和琳說了聲便離開了。

他回到火之國那一天，他們預約了餐廳說要為他接風洗塵。卡卡西難得興致高昂，被灌得連路都走不直，和他一個宿舍的阿斯瑪還算清醒，然而他應對酒醉一直想外出熱血的凱已經夠嗆，實在顧不上卡卡西。

帶土只能接手這個任務。萬幸酒醉後的卡卡西十分乖巧──他真不敢相信有一天他會把這個詞彙用以形容卡卡西。卡卡西很瘦，他摟著腰才驚覺這人過分纖細，彷彿沒骨頭似的癱軟在他臂間，全身重量仰賴他的支撐，頭抵著他的肩窩說著含糊不清的話語。

過了門禁時間，他們回不去宿舍，索性所有人都去附近的旅店住一晚。他艱難地取過房卡、走進房間，把人輕放在床榻，脫下卡卡西的外套扔到沙發，轉身走進浴室拿條毛巾、接了盆水打算給愛乾淨的處女座多少整理一下儀容。

然而他才剛剛跨過門檻，便被卡卡西嚇了一跳。他不知何時坐了起來，左顧右盼似乎在找些什麼，瞧見浴室門口的帶土，便直勾勾地盯著他瞧。帶土給卡卡西擦臉時也十分溫順，和平時熱愛和他做對的男人根本不是同個人。

他不確定卡卡西是否清醒，試探性問：「你知道我是誰嗎？」

卡卡西眼也不眨，口齒清晰地道：「你是宇智波帶土。」

很好。帶土稍微鬆了口氣，照顧一個清醒的人總歸是比對付一個醉鬼要來得容易。但他沒開心多久，卡卡西突然抬起手，捧著他的臉，指尖沿著他的臉部輪廓描摹。帶土根本不敢動，深怕卡卡西一個錯手戳瞎他的眼睛。

「是夢吧？」

帶土現在是百分之百確定這傢伙醉了。他不懂卡卡西葫蘆裡賣什麼藥，但生命安全掌握在卡卡西手裡，和一個醉鬼講道理顯然不太明智，只能暫且順著他的意，哄道：「對，你在作夢。」

「是夢啊。」卡卡西說，「那就做什麼都沒關係吧。」

卡卡西有什麼只能在夢裡做的事？沒等帶土想出個所以然，卡卡西的臉越湊越近，越湊越近，直到嘴唇貼上熱源。

卡卡西在吻他。

他半晌後才意會到自己應該慌亂，或者趕緊推開卡卡西。可是他動不了，靈魂彷彿一時脫離了身體，他只是怔怔地望著。卡卡西喝了不少，雙頰醺紅，吐息間酒香撲鼻而來，連帶本來沒那麼醉的他似乎也染上些許醉意。軟舌試探性地在緊閉的雙唇間舔拭，甫一鬆開牙關便如靈活的蛇鑽了進來，渡送唇齒間的酒氣。

那可是旗木卡卡西啊。長得好看、成績出色，活生生的校園男神，一向很受歡迎，鞋櫃裡每天都有情書，情人節的巧克力更是讓負責善後的帶土撐死了也吃不完的旗木卡卡西啊。

酒精叫卡卡西無法定神穩定呼吸，沒多久他便退了出去，緊拽帶土的上臂，整個人縮在他的懷抱。

「卡卡西？」

帶土輕喚，然而平穩的呼吸聲無一不在告訴他懷裡人已睡過去的事實。

這算什麼？他哭笑不得地把人塞回被窩，佇立床沿低頭凝視陷入夢鄉的人。

時至今日，帶土仍然在想那個吻是基於何種意義而來。他雖然待過火之國以外的地方，習慣外頭某些地區的熱情，但親吻在他的認知中到底是帶有些許神聖意味。他坦承自己為愛情塗抹色彩，秉持年少最純潔的幻想，這並不是需要急於撇清的事。

卡卡西喜歡他嗎？

他在那一夜驚魂的隔日試探過卡卡西，後者表示自己完全不記得前一晚的事了，還說若有冒犯請他高抬貴手。

帶土盯著他看了許久。旗木卡卡西這個人太善於裝作若無其事，他實在無法分辨卡卡西是否說謊，最後也只能接受這番說詞。

忘了的卡卡西真狡猾。帶土想。先是自以為是地親了他，又徒留他一個人煩惱，不愧是大垃圾。

未得肯定的答覆以前，帶土難以置信，乃因宇智波帶土面對旗木卡卡西時多少會感到自卑。卡卡西是那麼優秀的人，彷彿無所不能，在他的人生中飾演的是永遠領先於前頭的嚮往，是他努力的指標──這樣的人，真的會喜歡他嗎？

人際關係不像數學，並非非黑即白。而改變關係需要很大的勇氣，尤其那個人還是旗木卡卡西，要是他搞錯了，他們就全完了。

他得想點別的辦法試試卡卡西的意思。

正當帶土為此傷透腦筋時，恰巧遇上昨晚的事。

坦白說，女孩來和他告白時，帶土並未感到被他人喜歡的得意。女孩很漂亮，那雙晶亮的瞳一眼便能瞧出女孩過往大概是在歡聲讚賞中成長，人際關係應當不錯，這樣的人選擇在眾目睽睽之下和意中人表白，旁人當然會躁動著鼓吹他答應。

對此，帶土只感到困擾。他不喜歡她，也不在乎旁人對於他的拒絕會給予什麼樣的眼光，打從一開始他就沒打算接受她的告白。

但女孩提出三日試用時他遲疑了。畢竟一個女孩子鼓起勇氣告白，卻在大庭廣眾被拒絕，再怎麼說都不好看。先應下來再私下拒絕，大概會好過一點。

然後似鬼使神差，他又想到了卡卡西，想著藉此探探那傢伙的態度，腦子一熱便顧不上權衡利弊，一口答應了。

現在想想，帶土只想把當時的自己打一頓。旗木卡卡西這種人，怎麼可能會因為這等原因失態。

這真是個兩邊不討好的餿主意。

眼瞼半闔，靈活的舌翻攪著糖，腮幫子一鼓一鼓，餘光窺見正推門的女孩，牙上下一合，劈啪咬碎硬糖，化學調味料的甜膩即刻侵占整個口腔。

女孩顯然很滿意這間店，逛得神色紅潤，臂間掛滿紙袋。

他迎上前，在女孩不斷的感謝中接下全部的袋子。

**05.**

那之後，他們去吃了午餐。

心懷對女孩這注定不能成功的戀情的愧疚，儘管整頓午餐食不知味，帶土還是自發地買單。

女孩推脫了幾次，實在拗不過帶土，便包下了點心的冰淇淋。帶土看著女孩塞到他手裡的甜筒，熟悉的店家名稱，老闆還和他打了招呼，亦是他最喜歡的草莓香草雙球，在在顯示女孩應當是有備而來。

帶土喜歡在大冬天吃冰淇淋，但他很久沒這麼做了，因為卡卡西絕不會允許他買這種東西。那傢伙會一邊嘴上說著「你要是感冒了還不是要我照顧」，一邊拽著自己去吃熱騰騰的紅豆湯……明明他一點也不喜歡甜食。

話說回來，一個不喜歡甜食的人是以什麼樣的心情給他挑糖的呢？帶土又想起那盒薄荷糖，觀商品名稱發現不是市面上常見的牌子，他私下搜尋後才曉得其實是水之國的廠商，還只是小有名氣的新興公司。據此，他大概能推測出卡卡西在這之前到底嘗試了多少牌子，多少的糖。

普通人會為了朋友做到這種地步嗎？心情愈發複雜的帶土盯了好一會兒，才舔了一口，本該甜滋滋的味道，在舌尖上卻化作絲絲苦澀，順勢直入心房。

眼見帶土沒什麼反應，女孩不免感到失望。欣賞美是人類的本性，繼承宇智波血統的帶土顯然有出色的外表，身形高大，身材鍛鍊有加，尤其是寬厚的胸膛和肩，使他整個人看著非常有安全感。他又有些娃娃臉，那雙漂亮的杏眼只是普通地看過來，也透露著無比的深情，錯以為受到他的重視及喜愛。

起初，女孩便是受到他的外表吸引，向周遭打聽後得到的大多是正面評價，儘管也有人告訴她：宇智波帶土其實不是個容易親近的人。但人總是會自動美化一切，覺得那些人肯定是在騙她，並心存僥倖，心想她或許能成為對方眼中的「特別的存在」。

帶土沒有直接拒絕她，她還以為是帶土對她也有一些意思，於是退一步提出了試用期。她知道帶土喜歡甜食，遂用送甜點的名義換得昨晚短暫的正面交流，儘管他並沒有接受她的蛋糕，還告訴她：「一個女孩子最好別在外逗留太晚。」話裡話外的關切，那時她還覺得甜蜜。

然而經過今日的相處，她覺得宇智波帶土並不如傳言中那般美好。她為這次機會事先打聽他的愛好，精心裝扮，也聽取閨密的意見施展小心機，好比特別使用戴上便無法滑動螢幕的手套。可他是塊捂不化的冰，即便注意到了也不會特別開口，不著痕跡地劃設界線，對自己更是半點興趣都沒有。

本以為是兩情相悅，現在方知全都是自作多情，劇烈的落差不免讓她帶上一絲不甘心，儘管她也明白那不是帶土的錯。

他只不過是不喜歡她而已。

即便如此，女孩也必須承認帶土是個很好的伴。她悄然睨向黑髮的宇智波，他的側顏線條如山崚明朗，憂愁使眉頭微蹙，也為那雙黑眸畫上幾筆陰鷙。他牢牢把持疏離和親暱間的量尺，展現十足的紳士風度，又足夠有耐心……但一切的一切，都只會使那股不甘心帶上怒氣。

為什麼？女孩逐漸無法抑制這種想法。為什麼不能是她呢？

驟然間，帶土停下腳步，凝望遠處。她順著看過去，發現他正在看某家咖啡館門口正對他人微微鞠躬的銀白髮色的男人。

男人的腰間繫著圍裙，胸前掛有名牌，距離過遠，她看不清上頭的名字。但她幾乎登時便聯想到一個名字，同樣是人氣極高，無論是異性緣抑或是同性緣皆相當出色的人，她也有認識正打算探探虛實的人。

眼睛是不會騙人的。宇智波帶土瞧見旗木卡卡西時驟然亮起的黑眸，她太了解那種眼神了。

「聽說他是基……同性戀。」

一想到自己輸給了誰，尖銳的話語霎時脫口而出。她不是故意的，也沒有歧視意味，但這話此情此景太讓人誤會了。

女孩捂著嘴，面上是不及掩飾的驚慌失措。

帶土幾乎是瞬間睨了過來，隨後緩緩彎起唇角，「是又如何？」

甚至他還在想卡卡西喜歡的人或許就是他。他並未對女孩的犀利的話語感到冒犯，畢竟直面「喜歡的人不喜歡自己」這個事實，再怎麼說都是種傷害，而且這件事追根究底是他有錯在先。

因此情緒失控之下做出這種行為，帶土還是能體諒她的。

他預料外的反應，讓女孩情急之下幾近吼道：「我覺得他喜歡的是你！」

「……是嗎？」

說實話，帶土不曉得什麼是喜歡。理所當然，這種虛無縹緲的感情向來沒有準確的定義。某些人覺得一心順從才配得上這個詞彙，但帶土光是想像卡卡西對他盡是低眉順目，便又一次體會到當年和家裡小輩打賭後毅然決然坐上號稱「五大國第一刺激雲霄飛車」後的感受。

那真是一次劃時代經歷，竟叫向來互看兩厭的兩個人惺惺相惜，互相攙扶踉踉蹌蹌倒臥長椅，默契十足地把賭局當作自始不存在。

唯有一點是他敢肯定的，在他沒能推開卡卡西那會兒，他便知道自己並不是無動於衷了，儘管在那之前他並未將自己和卡卡西之間的感情往這方面聯想。然而一經聯繫，他不僅未感到排斥，心底還有股不知名的情緒油然而生，混雜著得意洋洋和欣喜若狂。

他喜歡卡卡西嗎？帶土仍舊無法給出絕對的答覆。不過他想擁有這個人的一切，無論是他的喜悅，還是他的哀戚。

宇智波帶土，想要擁有旗木卡卡西。

所以倘若事情真如女孩所言那般──

帶土說：「那真是太好了。」

他不就有機會了嗎？

茅塞頓開的帶土現在只想見到卡卡西，已然沒了和女孩周旋的興致。再說，她若是衝他動怒，帶土還能將之當作耳邊風，但對象是旗木卡卡西就不同了。

自己可不像卡卡西那般好脾氣，能包容她一次，不代表能有第二次。

女孩僵住了。他並無動怒，只是斂起笑容站在那兒，便叫女孩無端顫抖。她彷彿失去身體的控制權，連一根手指都動彈不得，並且頭一次發現宇智波帶土若是不笑了，竟是這般無端心生畏懼的人。

她發現自己竟不敢直視那雙被譽為深情的眼。

沒等她回應，帶土又自顧自往下說，「要不是他要求……」

後續話語含糊不清，他自言自語片刻，才像是猛然想起她的存在，微微一哂，說：「真抱歉。我原本打算晚一點再向妳賠罪，看來沒辦法了。」

「我不會和妳交往，謝謝妳的喜歡。」他將手裡的紙袋遞還給女孩，女孩呆滯不理，又往前送了送，「這裡離宿舍很近，我就不送妳了……回去的路上要小心哦。」

他向她道謝，甚至彬彬有禮地叮嚀，只不過用眼神訴說著「滾開」。

06.

「辛苦了。」

卡卡西剛剛推開咖啡館大門，注意力就全被街道邊的男人吸引了。他大概站了有一會兒，鼻頭略略發紅，卡卡西一把拽下才繫上的圍巾，快步迎了上去，將它繞過他的脖頸。帶土配合地仰起頭顱，方便卡卡西動作，隨後俐落地打了一個完美的圍巾結。

「你不是去約會了嗎？」心頭發酵的喜悅使卡卡西的責備難得沒了底氣，帶土聽出了端倪，似笑非笑地看著他。卡卡西摸摸鼻子，又說：「你不會去旁邊便利商店等嗎？」

帶土蹭了蹭圍巾，依稀聞見卡卡西的氣息。

「我來找飼主要糖吃啊。」

他講得理直氣壯，黑眸翻騰不知名的情緒。卡卡西視若無睹，從兜裡摸出幾粒薄荷糖，一粒拆開包裝，送進帶土口中，剩下的塞進帶土手裡，笑道：「就沒見過這麼難伺候的寵物……下次別再忘了。」

隨手將糖放進口袋，帶土含著薄荷糖，軟舌刻意劃過卡卡西的指尖，涼意直衝腦門，還愣是把一顆微甜的糖品出了膩人的甜蜜。他現在倒是佩服起卡卡西了，一舉一動皆能輕易調動他的情緒，從七上八下到心平氣和也不過一瞬間的事情。

卡卡西仍然在等他開口，於是他又說：「我把她氣跑了。」

「她做了什麼？」

卡卡西回應得太過理所當然，帶土忍俊不禁，「你就不覺得是我的錯？」

「你不是那種人。」卡卡西認真答覆，又柔聲問了一回：「她做了什麼嗎？」

「她和我說，你是同性戀。」

黑眸望了過來，過於澄澈的眼裡是一目了然的篤定。

卡卡西不由得嘆息，沒出息地表示自己真是愛死了帶土這般自信滿滿的模樣，好似來意氣風發來討賞的大型犬。

帶土回來的隔天早晨有意試探他記不記得前一晚發生什麼後，卡卡西隱約感覺自己幹了大事。他確實不記得那一晚的意外，但自那天起帶土各種有意無意的行為叫他有了推測，大概是他不小心透露了什麼吧。

卡卡西不禁感慨，果真是酒色誤人啊。

「……也許她說的是真的？」

卡卡西到底是沒敢用肯定句。他和帶土不一樣，雖然宇智波帶土是他的初次心動，但他可以肯定自己對女性秉持的是純然的欣賞，是個徹頭徹尾的同性戀。

「只是也許而已嗎？」

帶土是強勢的性格，就像他譏笑卡卡西是個偉大的犧牲癖，他也明白自己是個無藥可救的控制狂，而這點在他短暫離開火之國回歸後更為顯著。儘管他無意在卡卡西和琳面前展露這一面，事情卻逐漸脫離他的預期。

尤其是建立在旗木卡卡西的這個人之上，他恨不得找條鐵鍊把這傢伙永遠拴在觸手可及的距離。

「好吧，我的確是。」卡卡西像是沒瞧見帶土那彷彿要吃了他的眼神，勾起唇角，「所以這與你和她翻臉有什麼關係？」

換作過往，帶土恨死卡卡西這般怡然自得。他格外討厭卡卡西無所不能，好似宇智波帶土在他那兒永遠不可能激起一道漣漪。可喜歡比尼古丁更能迷惑心靈，而今卡卡西這懶散不羈的態度，一舉一動都能被美化成一次又一次的怦然心動。

確定卡卡西的意思後，帶土反倒有了餘裕。他邁開長腿，往前幾步，每一步都走在卡卡西的心尖上，迎面而來的荷爾蒙放肆張揚存在感，醺得他直接放棄抵抗，直至腳尖差點相觸才停下。他們身高相去不遠，一傾身便能吻上的距離，徹底暴露卡卡西眼裡的慌亂。

卡卡西沒有拒絕他的親近，也不如外表展現的鎮定，而帶土為此感到滿足，並決心不計較旗木卡卡西到底對他下了什麼咒。

「那我只能說：『真巧。』」帶土微微一笑，「說不定你現在打開論壇就能看到熱帖了。上頭大概會這麼寫吧：『宇智波帶土是個覬覦室友屁股的死基佬。』」

帶土的一席話讓卡卡西無意識吞嚥，喉結滾動短暫吸引前者的目光。他刻意道：「怎麼？你對凱感興趣嗎？還是阿斯瑪？」

而帶土向來善於牽動他人情緒，尤其笑容很有感染力，讓卡卡西的唇角也不受控制地上揚，半開玩笑回應：「別這樣，人家阿斯瑪已經有女朋友了，喜歡他沒希望的。」

「是嗎？」劍眉一蹙，帶土狀似苦惱，虔誠發問：「那請大師開示：喜歡沒有女朋友也沒有男朋友的旗木卡卡西有沒有希望呢？」

帶土張開手，含笑的眸裡盛滿了鼓勵。

一步，他們之間仍然相隔一步，或者說只差一步。

卡卡西怔怔地看著他。宇智波帶土看穿了旗木卡卡西就是個膽小鬼，但他耐心十足，卡卡西呆滯一秒，他便張著雙臂一秒，好似不斷重申：只要一步就好，你只需要踏出一步就好，剩下的由我來。

卡卡西一向不喜歡身體接觸，尤其這還是在大街上，隨時可能會有人經過。然而他瞧著帶土，後者上身穿著的還是他親自給他選的群青色風衣，裡頭是一件簡單的白襯衫，本該扣到最上層的鈕扣被解開兩顆，隱隱可見下頭結實的胸膛，心裡想的盡是：看著很好摸。

他們認識很久了，他以為自己已經足夠了解帶土，此刻才驚覺帶土確實不一樣了。毛毛躁躁的男孩學會了等待，學會了品味，他做夢都沒想到自己有一天竟會從帶土身上感覺到屬於成熟男人的魅力。

但攢緊的雙拳騙不了他。卡卡西霎時心軟得一塌糊塗。帶土都做到這種地步了，他還有什麼理由拒絕他？再說，旗木卡卡西從來都不懂得拒絕宇智波帶土，以前是，現在亦然。

他想，他確實該為自己勇敢一回了。

旗木卡卡西一步上前，將自己完全投入宇智波帶土的懷抱。

帶土頃刻間便還住了他，成年男子的擁抱足以將卡卡西整個人遮得嚴嚴實實。帶土的體溫向來高一些，懷抱暖洋洋的，猶如冬陽烘得蓬鬆柔軟的被窩，叫人捨不得離開。暖意自相貼的肌膚傳播至指梢，每一個細胞都在訴說著歡愉。

他的世界，霎時只剩下宇智波帶土。

帶土伏在卡卡西肩上，埋首於頸側，不停嚷嚷：「卡卡西……卡卡西……」尾音染上嘶啞，猛地收緊的手臂像是要把人嵌入懷抱，叫卡卡西有些喘不過氣。頸間噴灑的吐息尚存薄荷糖的涼意，短髮又蹭得他發癢，而胸膛相觸傳來的震動，讓他久久不能平靜。

方才的自信眨眼間成了泡影，那個熟悉的大男孩再度回歸，卡卡西失笑，問：「你在哭嗎？」

「……我才沒有哭！」帶土倉促抬頭，側頰蹭過卡卡西的唇。眶裡確實沒有眼淚，但發紅的眼降低了說服力，「這不是理所當然的嗎？我怎麼會為了這種事哭！」

卡卡西沒敢說過去的男孩可是看個狗血愛情劇都能哭斷腸，只是抬起手，細細梳理那頭柔軟的黑髮。留意到廣場上的大鐘，他輕輕按著帶土的胸膛推開，換來對方不滿地瞪視。

「不是還要去吃日式料理嗎……要遲到了。」

「有什麼關係，反正我遲到是常態。」帶土理所當然道，「你現在是我的了，遲到也情有可原。」

這都是什麼歪理？卡卡西摀著嘴遮掩唇角的縱容，又一次推著帶土，這回加強了力道，勸道：「別鬧了，又不是只有今天。」

「誰知道你明天起床會不會反悔。」

「我反悔了你就會放我走？」

「當然不會。」

「那不就得了？」卡卡西說，「好啦，快點鬆手。」

這麼多年了，他還是說不過卡卡西。帶土挫敗地收手，濕潤的雙眸看了過去，無聲控訴，恍若被搶了肉骨頭的狗。

幼稚。

卡卡西無奈地搖搖頭，伸手在帶土垂下的左手掌勾了勾，指腹畫著小小的圈，沒多久被忍無可忍的男人臭著臉握住，反手十指相扣。

「等等魚刺就麻煩你了。」

「你在撒嬌嗎？」帶土眉一挑，說：「說句：『帶土哥哥拜託你了。』我就幫你。」

「帶土哥哥，」卡卡西面不改色地唸道，「拜託你了。」

帶土誇張地搓揉手臂，一副被噁心到的模樣，高呼：「不嫌噁心嗎？大垃圾！」

窺見凌亂碎髮下那發紅的耳廓，卡卡西決定體貼地放過剛剛出爐的男朋友。

反正來日方長嘛。

他想。

**END.**

一聲短促的訊息提示音乍響。

帶土摸出手機一瞧，是一個好友邀請。沒來由的，他就是曉得對面是誰，按下接受後，對邊的人果不其然劈頭就是一句：對不起。

沒關係，而且我才該說對不起。帶土偷瞄身側的卡卡西，隨手回覆：下次有機會我們請妳吃飯。

好。一分鐘後，女孩又傳來一句：祝你們幸福。

「怎麼了？」卡卡西問，「出什麼事了？」

「沒什麼。」

帶土飛快按了幾個字，隨後收起手機，重新拉過卡卡西的手。

我們會的。他說。妳也是。


End file.
